This invention relates to an accessory for conventional cardboard containers such as are used for milk or other beverages. The accessory bears advertising or other identifying indicia and is applied to the conventional gable-tops of such containers.
Attachments for similar purposes have been previously proposed but the construction and the manner of application of prior art attachments of this general type have been substantially different. The closest prior art devices known to applicant are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,651,862; 3,015,901; 3,016,644; and 3,380,181.